pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Image Resources
This is a collection of pictures you can use for your games, so no multiple files of one image are going to be posted. You must put the 100px size for all galleries, unless the section it has says not to. This is VERY important, to reduce extra page size for large images. Also, do NOT add random information on the plants' descriptions, like "This is the best Peashooter picture" or "Mine is better than yours" or "Now it looks GOOOD". Only include plant's name, game it's from, creator, and permission rules, if needed. Plants List PvZ1 plants, PvZA plants, PvZ2 plants, PvZAS plants, PvZ Online plants, PvZGW plants, and lastly fanon plants in that order only. Peashooter Peashooter..png|PvZ1 Peashooter PeashooterAdventures.png|PvZA Peashooter PVZIAT Peashooter.png|PvZ2 Peashooter Sunflower Sunflower.png|PvZ1 Sunflower SunflowerA.png|PvZA Sunflower Sunflower.jpg.png|PvZ2 Sunflower Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb2.png|PvZ1 Cherry Bomb CherryBombPVZA.png|PvZA Cherry Bomb PVZIAT Cherry Bomb1.png|PvZ2 Cherry Bomb Wall-nut Wall-nut.png|PvZ1 Wall-nut Wall-nutPvZA.png|PvZA Wall-nut Wall-Nut.png|PvZ2 Wall-nut Potato Mine Potato Mine2.png|PvZ1 Potato Mine PZIAT Potatomine1.png|PvZ2 Potato Mine Potato Mine a.png|PvZA style Potato Mine Snow Pea Snow_Pea2.png|PvZ1 Snow Pea SnowPeaPvZA.png|PvZA Snow Pea PVZIAT Snowpea.png|PvZ2 Snow Pea Chomper Chomper2123.png|PvZ1 Chomper Chomper3PvZ2.png|PvZ2 Chomper ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|PvZAS Chomper Chomper pvz2 edition.png|Need to ask to use this before using. Chomper PvZ2.png|By Awesome wiggler My Chomper.png|By Свинка Сэм PVZA CHOMPER.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Repeater Repeater2.png|PvZ1 Repeater RepeaterPvZA.png|PvZA Repeater RepeaterPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Repeater Puff-shroom Puff-shroom7.png|PvZ1 Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATDA.jpg|PvZ2 Puff-shroom PuffShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Puff-shroom PvZA_Puff-shroom_No_Cornering_Corners_The_Dar_Ray.png|PvZA styled Puff-shroom Puff-shroomIATC.PNG|By CompliensCreator00 Puff-shroom pvz2 edition.png|Ask permission from Lolwutburger before using it Puffy.png|By WinterMagnet Sun-shroom Sun-shroom23123.png|PvZ1 Sun-shroom PVZIAT Sun-shroom.png|PvZ2 Large Sun-shroom PVZIAT SunShroom.png|PvZ2 Sun-shroom SunShroomAllStars.png|PvZAS Sun-shroom Sun-shroom pvz2 edition.png|By FPF Sun-shroomPVZ2.png|By CompliensCreator00 pvzasunshroom.png|PvZA version by SlimeLOLEnder. No need for permission. Sun-Shroom PVZA.png|Pvza style by Liam MD Fume-shroom Fume-shroom.png|PvZ1 Fume-shroom Fume-SHroom.png|PvZ2 Fume-shroom FumeShroom2PvZ2.png|Night Background 1 Fume-shroom Night.png|Night Background 2 Fume-ShroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS FumeShroomAS.PNG|PVZAS Grave Buster Grave Buster2.png|PvZ1 Grave Buster PVZIAT Grave Buster.PNG|PvZ2 Grave Buster GraveBusterASS2.png|PVZAS GraveBusterAS.jpg|PvZAS Grave Buster Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom2.png Hypno-shroom PvZ2.png|PVZ2 Version (Dark Night background) HypnoshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg|PVZAS Version (Note: low quality) PVZIAT Hypno-shroom.png|PVZ2 Hypno-Shroom (Daytime background) HypnoShroomPvZ2.png|Hypno-Shroom, PVZ2. HypnoShroomAS.PNG|PVZAS 140px-HD_Hypno_2.png|HD PvZ2 Hypno-shroom Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom3.png Scaredy-shroom.jpg Scaredy-shroom2C.png CSScaredyShroomPVZ2.png PVZ2CSScaredyShroom2.png Scaredy-shroomPvZ2.png|PVZAS Scaredy-Shroom picture. ScaredyShroomAS.PNG ScardeyShroomy2.png ScaredyShroom3PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2 to use. Scary-Shroom.png|Scaredy-shroom in PvZA PVZA Scaredy-Shroom.png|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZA version. PvZA Scaredy-shroom Angry3456.png|Angry3456's PvZA version, free use. Scaredyshroompvz2.png Ice-shroom Ice-shroom.png Ice-shroom pvz2 edition.png Ice-shroomPvZ2.png IceShroom2PvZ2.png IceShroomPvZ2.png Ice-Shroom.png Iceshroom pvz2.jpg|Vicenteverdugo's pvz2 Doom-shroom Doom-shroom2.png DoomShroomPvZ2.png Doom-shroomPvZ2.png Doom2.png DoomShroomAS.PNG|PVZAS Lily Pad LilyPad.png Lily Pad2C.png Lily Pad.jpg LilyPadPvZ2.png Lily PadPvZ2.png Tile lilypad.png|Free-use Lily Pad PVZ2.png|Official PVZ2 Squash Squash2.png Squash!.png Threepeater Threepeater2.png PVZIAT Threepeater.png Tangle Kelp Tangle Kelp2.png|PVZ1 Tangle KelpPvZ2.png|PVZAS TangleKelpPVZ2PVZAS.png TangleKelpPvZ2.png Tangle Kelp Pvz2.png|Fan Made Tangle Kelp PVZ22.png|pvz2 Tangle Kelp PVZ2.png|Pvz2 Big Wave Beach TangleKelpNewPvZ2.png|Official PVZ2 Jalapeno Jalapenopvz1.png JalapenoA.png PVZIAT Jalapeno5.png Spikeweed Spikeweed2.png Spikeweed PvZ2.png PVZA Spikeweed.png|PvZA design, by Angry3456 free-use SPIKEWEED PVZA.png|PVZA Torchwood Torchwood2.png PVZIAT Torchwood7.png Tall-nut Tall-nut2.png TallNutPvZ2.png TALL-NUTPVZA.png|PVZA 3D_tall-nut.png|Another PVZA Tall-nut Pvza.png|Pvza Sea-Shroom Sea-Shroom.png SeashroomPvZ2/AS.jpg SeaShroom2PvZ2.png SeaShroomPvZ2.png Sea shroom.png Sea-shroomPvZ2.png Plantern Plantern2.png PlanternPVZ2PVZAS.png Plantern26.jpg Cactus Cactus25.png Cactusssss.PNG|PVZA CactusPVZAS-PVZ2.png Blover Blover2.png PVZIAT Blover5.png BloverPVZ2.png Blover a.png|Blover in pvza Starfruit Starfruit2.png Starfruit2C.png Starfruit.png|With nighttime background. Split Pea Split Pea2.png SplitPea2.png SplitPeaA.png|Split Pea in PvZA, made by Angry3456 and free-use Split Pea PVZA2.png|PvzA Pumpkin Pumpkin2.png Pumpkin PvZ2.png Pumpkin2C.png Magnet-shroom Magnet-shroomlolol.png Magnetplant2.png MagnetShroomAS.PNG MagnetShroomPvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet-Shroom.png MagnetShroom2PvZ2.png PVZIAT Magnet shroom.png MagnetShroomPVZ2Day.png MagnetPlant3.png Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pultPVZ1.png CabbagePultPvZ2.png PVZA CABBAGE PULT.png|PVZA Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Flower Pot FlowerPot.png FlowerPotAdventures.png|PvZA Flower Pot. FlowerPotPvZ2.png FlowerPotPvZGOML2.jpg PvZ2FlowerPotBJoL.jpg FlowerPotATW.png Flower Pot.jpg FlowerPotAS.PNG|PVZAS Kernel-pult Kernel-pult2.png Kernel-pult.png Kernel-pultIAT.png Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult in Pvza kernalzpvza.png|Kernel-pult in PvZA Garlic Garlic23.png GarlicPvZ2.png Garlic2C.png PvZ_Too_Ready_To_Yoo-ze_Free_Use_Garl-lick_The_Dar_Ray.png garlicpvzaftw.png|Garlic in PvZ:A Coffee Bean Coffee_Bean2.png CoffeeBeanPvZAS.png CoffeeBeanPvZ2.png Coffee BeanIATC.png COFFEE BEAN PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version COFFEE BEAN PVZ2 V2.png|Itsleo20's version Umbrella Leaf Umbrella Leaf2.png Umbrella Leaf1.jpg UmbrellaLeafPVZAS-PVZ2.png Umbrella-Plant.png Marigold Marigold321.png Marigold PvZ2.png Marigold_2.png MarigoldAtW.png PvZ 1-Styled Merry Gold Pic To Make Heal Flower Easier The Dar Ray.png Marigold PVZA.png|PVZA Melon-pult Melon-pultpvz1.png MelonPultPvZ2.png Melonpultmyiatstyle.png PVZA MELON PULT.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA Melon-Pult PVZA.png|Make By Liam MD Melonpult.png|WMag's Gatling Pea Gatling Pea5.png Gatlingadventures.png PVZIAT Gatling PeaCS.png PVZIAT GatlingPea Iron-ish Barrel.png RetroGatling copy.png Retro Gatling.png PVZIAT Pea Gatling.png GatlingPeaAllStars.png PvZBBRepeater.png|By: Dan12322 PVZIAT GatlingPea Wooden Barrel.png GATLING PEA NO BARRELS SOLDIER KIT.png|King of Stars's Version Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower2.png Twin Sunflowerz.png PVZIAT Twin Sunflower5.png Gloom-shroom Gloom-shroom2.png Gloom-shroom PvZ2.png GloomshroomPvZ2/AS.jpg Gloom-shroom pvz2 edition.png GloomShroom2PvZ2.png Cattail Cattail2.png CattailPvZ2.png PvZ2 Cattail.png Cattail2C.png Cattail LMD.png|Pvz2 Style Gold Magnet Gold Magnet2.png Gold-Magnet.png|Gold Magnet in PvZA Goldmagnetplant.png|TheMostAwesomer's PvZA Gold Magnet (Plant) - free to use GoldMagnieAdventures.png GoldMagnetPvz2.jpg Gold Magnet2C.png GoldMagnie2.png Spikerock Spikerock2.png PVZIAT Spikerock.png SPIKEROCK PVZA.png|By Itsleo20, PVZA version. Winter Melon Winter Melon2.png WinterMelon2.png Thewintermelonforthegame.png WINTER MELON PVZA.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZA Cob Cannon Cob CannonPvZ1.png CobCannonPvZas.png CobCannon2PvZ2.png Cob Cannon.png Cob Cannon212.png Cob Cannon.jpg|Old version of Cob Cannon created by Rx2. Cob Cannon PVZA.png|PVZA Imitater ImitaterSpritePVZOriginal.png Imitatercopy.png ImitaterPvZA.png|Imitater in PvZA by Angry3456 free-use Explode-o-nut Explode-o-nut2.png EXPLODE.png Explode-o-nutPVZ2CS.png Explode-o-nutPvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. Explode-o-nut PvZ2.png|Better design of Explode-o-nut in PvZ 2, made by Angry3456 free-use Splodeonut.png|Require ItsZee's permission to use Aspearagus Aspearagus2.png Aspearagus.jpg AspearagusC.png Aspearagus3.png AspearagusTL.png|Ask Kingler for permission. AspearagusPvZ1.png Aspearagus2PvZ2.png|Ask Rx2 for permission. AspearagusPvZ2.png Popcorn PopcornPvZA.png PopcornC.png Popcornrequest.png Popcorn2.png PopcornIAT.png Popping Popcorn Fing The Dar Ray.png popcorn.png|PopCorn in Pvz1 Popcorn LMD.png Beet Beet2.png Beet Head.png|Pvz1 PvZ1Beet1.png|A PvZ1 Beet. PvZ1Beet2.png|Another PvZ1 Beet. BeetPvZ2Style.png BeetPvZ2.png Beet3.jpg Beet revern.png|Revern's Beet, no need for permission BeetPVZ2.PNG|PVZ2 BEET ALMANAC.png|Another PVZ2 Image. Beet is bigger. Flaming Pea FlamingPeaPvZA.png Flaming Pea2C.png Flaming Pea.png FlamingPeaTCD.png Flaming Pea2.png Flaming PeaC.png FlamingPea.jpg Flaming Pea6.png|With feminine eyelashes. FlamingPeaPVZ1.png|PvZ1 Version by Kingler. Free-use. Fire Peashooter2.png FirePeashooterPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Firepea.png|Ask ItsZee for permission Shamrock Shamrock2Adventures.png Shamrock.png Shamrock2C.png Shamrock.jpg Shamrock2.png ShamrockPVZ2CSbutthenisimprovedbyCRGrass.png|CR's Shamrock. No need for permission ShamrockCRattacking.png|CR's attacking Shamrock. No need for permission Shamrock2Reap.png|Reap's Shamrock ShamrockPvZ2TMS.png|TMS' Shamrock. No permission needed. ShamrockPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Shamrockss.png|The Mega Mango's version. Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot2.png Bambooshoot.png BambooShootPvZ2.png|Small Bamboo Cage-styled Bamboo Shoot Bamboo Shoot.jpg Bamboo SHoot2.png Bambooshoot2.png|No need for permisson Chilly Pepper Chilly Pepper2.png|PvZA Chilly Pepper Icy Chilly.jpg|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by Carrot Jetpack JAPCH.png|PvZ1 style Chilly Pepper, by WinterMagnet ChillyPepperWALTERMADEITFORGODSICKSOASKHIMNOTME.jpg|by Walter20210 Chilly Pepper.jpg|By FlamingoPhoenixFeathers ChillyPepper57.png|By Jared.jiro.3 ChillyPepperPVZ2CS.png|By Creative Slime Chillypepperpvz2.png|By TheMostAwesomer Sweet Pea Sweet Pea2.png|PvZA Sweet Pea29.png|PvZA Sweet Pea with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPea.png|PvZ2 style Sweet Pea, by TheCuteDolphin Sweet Pea 12.png|PvZ2 version with feminine eyelashes, by Jared.jiro.3 SweetPeaPvZ1.png|Plants vs. Zombies version. Beeshooter Beeshooter2.png BeeshooterPvZ2.png BeeshooterC.png PVZIAT Beeshooter.png Beeshootertma.png Beeshooter29.jpg PVZIAT Beeshooter 5.png Hard-nut Hard-nut2.png Hard-nut4.jpg HardNutPvZ2.png hardnutpvz1.PNG|pvz1 Hard-nut Acespearagus Acespearagus2.png Acespearagus2PvZ2.png|Ask permission from Rx2MikeyWIKIA. Acespearagus90.jpg Power Flower Power Flower2.png PowerFlowerPvZ2.png Power Flower.png Power Flower.jpg Beetboxer Beetboxer2.png Beetboxbox2.png Beetboxer rev.png|Revern's version, free-use Ice Queen Pea Ice Queen Pea2.png Ice Queen PeaC.png PVZIAT Ice Queen.png Ice Queen Pea.png Ice Queen Pea3.jpg Ice Queen Pea Grass.png PVZIAT IceQueenpeahehe.png Shamrockstar Shamrockstar2.png Shamrockstar3.png Shamrockstar.jpg Bamboom Bamboom2.png Bamboom.jpg Bloomerang BloomerangPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Bloomerang BLOOMERANGE PVZ1.png|PvZ1 style Bloomerang, Ask Itsleo20 for permission Bloomerang LMD.png GT3BloomerangPVZ1.png Bloomerang PVZA.png|PVZA Iceberg Lettuce Lechuga Iceberg.png Icebergpvz1.png|PvZ1 version IcebergLettucePvZ1.png IcebergLettuceTL.png|By Kingler. Free-use. PVZAIcebergLettuce.PNG|PVZA Bonk Choy Bonk Choy2.png Bonkchoy pvza.png|Free to use Bonkchoypvz1.png|PvZ1, using beta artwork. BonkChoyPvZ1.png|A Garlic-inspired PvZ1 version. Bonk Choy LMD.png|PVZA Snapdragon SnapdragonPvZ1.png Snapdragon PvZ2.png PVZA SNapdragon.png|PvZA Version by Itsleo20 Coconut Cannon Coconut Cannon2.png Coconutcannonpvz1.png|On PvZ1 background. Spring Bean Spring Bean2.png SpringBeanPvZ1.png|PvZ1 SpringBeanPVZ1.pnh|SlimeLOLEnder's PvZ1 version. Free-use Chili Bean Chili Bean2.png Chili Bean PVZ1.png|PVZ1 Lightning Reed Lightning Reed2.png PVZ1 LIGHTNING REED.png|PvZ1 Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Lightningreedpvz1.png|PvZ1 Lightning ReedA.png|PvZA. LIGHTNING REED PVZa.png|PvZA Pea Pod Pea Pod2.png Laser Bean Laser_Bean2.png|PvZ2 Laser Bean laz0rbeenpvz1.png|PvZ1 style Laser Bean, by Rx2MikeyWIKIA Citron CitronPvZ1.png CitronPVZ2.png E.M.Peach E.M.Peach3.png Empeachpvz1.png|PvZ1. Infi-nut InfiNutPvZ2.png Herobrine-nut Fing That Looks Good The Dar Day.png Infi-nut.png PVZ1 Infi-nut.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Infi Nut PVZA.png|Pvza HOLONUTPVZA.png|Another pvz a Magnifying Grass Magnifying Grass2.png MagnifyingGrassCopy2.png|Beta design, with shade Tile Turnip Tile_Turnip2.png|PvZ2 Tile Turnip Tile Turnip.png|PvZ1 style Tile Turnip, by Liam MD TileTurnip PvZ1 rev.png|Tile Turnip, PvZ1 (Ask permission from Revern) TileTurnipPVZAlul.png|PvZA Tile Turnip by SlimeLOLEnder. No permission needed Sun Bean PVZIAT Sun Bean.png Sun Bean PVZ1.png|PvZ1 version. Sun bean.png|Coffee Bean-inspired PvZ1 version. Power Lily PVZIAT Powerlily.png Pea-nut Pea-nut2-1-.png Peanuttt.png Wall-peanut.png Peanut.png Pea-nut PvZ1.png Pea-Nut.PNG PEANUT.png PvZ1PeanutSB.png|PvZ1 Pea-nut by SirBardock. No need to ask for permission. Pea-nutPVZA.png|PvZA Pea-nut by SlimeLOLEnder. Free-use! Pea-Nut Pvza.png|Pea Nut Pvza Style by Liam MD White Radish White Radish2.png Fire Gourd Fire Gourd26.png PVZA FIRE GOURD.png|PvZA Fire Gourd PVZA2.png|Is By LMD Heavenly Peach Heavenly Peach2.png Heavenly Peach Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Bamboo Shoot (PvZ2) Raiz De Bamboo.png Carrot Missile Truck CARROT MISSILE CAR2.png Dandelion (PvZ2) DandelionPVZIAT.png Magic Vine PVZOL Magic Cirrus.png Small Bamboo Cage SmallBambooCage.png Dandelion PVZOL Dandelion.png DandelionPVZIAT.png Carrot Missile CarrotLauncherPvZ2.png Venus Flytrap PVZOL Venus Flytrap.png Flytrap.png|PVZAS Style Winter Melon (PvZO) Melonorcucumber.png Sod GreatSod.png PVZOL Sod.png|On PvZ Online background. Droplet Shooter PVZ1WaterPea.png|PVZ1 PVZA DROPLET SHOOTER.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PVZA Water-pea.png|PVZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn_pultAS.png|PvZAS Popcorn-pult Popcorn-pult.png|Popcorn-pult in PVZ1 without the glasses and basket, by Zomplant Jelo Popcorn-Pult a.png|Another version, by Liam MD My Popcorn-Pult.png|Another PvZAS version, by Свинка Сэм Popcorn-pult a.png|By Trumpet Vine Morning Glory.png|PvZAS Trumpet Vine MorningGlory1.png|PvZ1 Trumpet Vine, using beta artwork Pineapple Pineapple AS.png|PvZAS Pineapple Pinnaple.png|PvZ1 Pineapple Blueberries Blueberries_AS.png|PvZAS Blueberries Grapes1.png|PvZ1 Blueberries Barrel Cactus Spurge_AS.png|PvZAS Barrel Cactus Barrel.png|PvZ1 Barrel Cactus Infi-Tall-nut InfiTallNut.PNG Infi-tall-nut(1).png Infi Tall Nut PVZ1.png InfiTallNutPvZ1.png INFITALLNUTpvz1.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. PvZ1 Infi-Tall nut LMD.png|Pvz1 Pomegrante PVZ1POMEGRANTE.PNG|PVZ1 Pomegranate2.png|PVZAS Plasma Pea PVZIAT_Plasma_Pea.png|By Walter20210 Shadow Flower PVZIAT_Shadow_Flower.png|By Walter20210 Berry Shooter BERRY SHOOTER PVZ2.png|PVZ2 Version. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Sun Pharaoh SUN PHARAOH PVZ2 ALMANAC.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Citrus Cactus CITRUS CACTUS PVZ2.png|Itsleo20's version. CitrusCactusCRPVZ2.png|CR's Citrus Cactus, no need for permission Camo Cactus CAMO CACTUS ALMANAC.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Chester Chomper ChesterChomperPvZ2.png ChesterChomperPVZ2.png CheterChomper.jpg|No background Chester Chomper LMD.png|Make By Liam MD Chester Chomper.png|Pvz1 Style chester ChomperPVZAS-PVZ2.png|by wynaut821 (ask before use) Chesterweed Chesterweed.png ChesterWeed Pvz1.png|Pvz1 Style Ice Cactus Ice Cactus By ItsZee.png|Ask ItsZee for permission. Artichoke Drone Artichoke drone.png|Ask ItsZee for permission to use this photo ADBEP.png|By Electric Plants,No need for permission to use this photo ARTICHOKE DRONE ALMANAC CUSTOM.png|Ask Itsleo20 for permission to use this image. Garlic Drone GarlicDroneIMCR8Z.png|IMCR8Z's Version Garlic Drone.png|FPF's version. GarlicDronePvZ2copy.png|TCD's version GarlicDronePvZ2.png GarlicDroneIAT.png GarlicDroneNewPvZ2.png|Rx2's Version. Tactical Cuke TacticalCukePvZ2.png|PvZ2 Tactical Cuke. Ask Mau as for permission to use it TacticalCukeThrowkirbyEdition.png|ThrowKirby's version. No need for permission. Tactical Cuke Batter Pvz2.png|By Liam MD Flax Cannon FlaxCannonThrowkirbyEdition.png FALZ CANNON.png|By Itsleo20. Dies Ist Ein Flax Cannon Why Was That In German Dus Dun Ray (Wat).png Chomp Thing Chomp_thing.png|Free-use. Toxic Pea ToxicPea.PNG|by Awesome wiggler Future Cactus FutureCactus.PNG|by Awesome wiggler FutureCactus25.png|PvZ1 Commando Pea PVZIAT_CommandoPeashooter.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Alien Flower AlienFlowerPvZ2.png|By Gargantuar333 (Free use) Bandit Cactus Cactusbandit.png|PvZ2 version. Ghost Pepper GhostChiliPvZ2.png|PvZ2. Zombies Zombie/Basic Zombie ZombiePvZ1.png|The zombie from PvZ1. PVZAZombie.png|The Zombie in PvZA. Basic Zombie2.png|The Basic Zombie. Mummy Zombie2.png|Mummy Mummy Zombie.png|PVZ1 Mummy Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate Cowboy Zombie232.png|Cowboy Future Zombie2.png|Future Peasant Zombie2.png|Peasant DragonZombiePvZ2.png|(Fanmade) Dragon Famer Zombie.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) BeachZombiePvZ2.png|Beach Bum (Male) BeachZombieFemPvZ2.png|Beach Bum (Female) Flag Zombie FlagZombie3.png|PVZ1 Flagger.png|PvZA, note it has more hair than in PvZ1/2 Flag Zombie.png|Basic Flag Flag Mummy Zombie2.png|Mummy Flag Flag Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate Flag Flag Cowboy Zombie2.png|Cowboy Flag FutureFlager.png|Future Flag PeasantFlagZombie.png|Peasant Flag Flag Famer Zombie.png|Farmer (Made by Liam MD) Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie142757.png|PVZ1 HQ-Conehead-Zombie.png|PVZA Conehead.png|Basic Conehead Conehead Mummy2.png|Mummy Conehead Conehead Pirate2.png|Pirate Conehead WildWestConeheadCowboyPVZ2.png|Cowboy Conehead Future Conehead.png|Future Conehead Conehead Peasant2.png|Peasant Conehead DragonConeheadPvZ2.png|Dragon Conehead Conehead Famer.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) BeachZombieConeheadPvZ2.png|Beach Bum (Male) Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PoleVaultingZombiePvZ2.png|PVZAS Famer Stike Zombie.png|Farmer (Made by Liam MD) Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie2.png|PVZ1 BucketheadPvZA.png|PVZA BucketheadPvZ2.png|Basic Buckethead Buckethead Mummy2.png|Mummy Buckethead Buckethead Pirate2.png|Pirate Buckethead Buckethead Cowboy2.png|Cowboy Buckethead BucketheadFromTheFuture.png|Future Buckethead BucketheadPeasant.png|Peasant Buckethead DragonBucketheadPvZ2.png|Dragon Buckethead Buckethead Famer.png|Trophy (Made By Liam MD) BeachZombieBucketheadPvZ2.png|Beach Bum (Male) Newspaper Zombie Newspaper Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Newspaper Zombie.png|PVZ2 NewspaperZombiePvZ2.png Newnewslaler.png Screen Door Zombie Screen Door Zombie2.png|PVZ1 ZombieScreenDoor.png|PVZA PVZ2 Screen Door Zombie.png|PVZ2 Football Zombie Football Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Football_Zombiez.png|PVZA Footballs.png|PVZAS Dancing Zombie Dancing Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Old PvZ2 Classic Dancing Zombie.png|PvZ2 Old Makcl Jackson Zombie Pvz2.png|PvZ2 Old by Liam MD New-Dancing-zombie2.png|PVZ1 New PVZIAT Disco Zombie.png|PVZ2 New Backup Dancer Backup Dancer2.png|PVZ1 Old NewBackupDanger.png|PVZ1 New PVZIAT Backup Dancer Zombie.png|New PVZ2 BackupDancerPVZ2.PNG|PVZ2 (by Свинка Сэм) Backup Dancer Team.png|Pvz2 Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Ducky Tube Zombie.png|PVZ2 Snorkel Zombie Snorkelvampire.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Snorkel Zombie.png|PVZ2 SnorkelZombiePvZ2.png|BWB Snorkel Zombie. SnorkelZombae..png|With Day background Zomboni Zomboni2.png|PVZ1 Zomboni.png|PVZ2 ZOMBONI.png ZomboniPVZ2myartskillsarelegendaryamirite.png ZomboniAS.PNG|PVZAS Zombie Bobsled Team Zombie Bobsled Team2.png|PVZ1 Bobsled Zombie (1).png|PVZ2 Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Jack-in-the-Box Zombie2.png|PVZ1 JITBPVZ2.png|PVZ2 Balloon Zombie Balloon Zombie2123.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Balloon Zombie.png|PVZ2 Digger Zombie Digger Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Digger Zombie PvZ2 (1).png|PVZ2 DiggerZombiePVZ2WithPickaxe.PNG DiggerZombiePvZ2.png|Without Pickaxe Pogo Zombie Pogo Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Pogo Zombie.png|PVZ2 Zombie Yeti ZombayYeti.png Bungee Zombie Bungee Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Bungeecord!!!.png|PVZA BungeeZombiePvZ2.png|PVZAS Ladder Zombie Ladder Zombie2.png|PVZ1 LadderZombiePvZAS.png|PvZAS Catapult Zombie Catapult Zombie2.png|PVZ1 catapultazombiepvz2.png|Catapult Zombie Pvz2 Gargantuar Gargantuar2.png|PVZ1 PvZA_Gar.png|PVZA Gargantuars.png|Basic Vase_Gargantuar2.png|Vase Mummified Gargantuar2.png|Mummy Gargantuar Pirate2.png|Pirate GargantuarCowboy.png|Cowboy Gargantuar Prime2.png|Future Dark Ages Gargantuar2.png|Executioner Han_Bronze2.png|Chinese Qigong_Bronze2.png|Chinese Knight_Bronze2.png|Chinese Anniversary_Gargantuar.png|Birthday Christmas_Gargantuar2.png|Feastivus Easter_Gargantuar2.png|Bunny PVZIAT Space Gargantuar.png|Astronaut DragonGargPvZ2.png|Dragon Big Famer Gargantuar.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) Imp Impy.png|PVZ1 ImpyAdventure.png|PVZA Imps.png|Basic Imp Mummy2.png|Mummy Imp Pirate Zombie2.png|Pirate BullRiderimp.png|Cowboy Bug Bot Imp2.png|Bug Bot Imp Monk Zombie2.png|Monk STORKIMP.png|Seagull Imp Vampire_Zombie.jpg|Vampire Imp Annoucer_Imp2.png|Announcer ImpDragon.png|Dragon Christmas_Imp2.png|Feastivus Leprechaun_Imp2.png|Leprachaun Easter_Imp2.png|Chick Cat Imp.png|Cat Famer Imp.png|Farmer (Made By Liam MD) Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss2.png|Dr. Zomboss 131px-Zombot3.png|PVZ1 Zombot ZombotPvz2.png|Zombot (without Dr. Zomboss) PVZ2 PVZ2ZOMBOSS.PNG|PVZ2 Zombot Sphinx-inator5.png|Sphinx-inator Zombot Plank Walker5.png|Plank Walker Zombot War Wagon5.png|War Wagon Zombot Tomorrow-tron2.png|Tomorow-tron ZombotDarkDragonPvZ2.png|Dark Dragon Famer Bot.png|Zombot Crop Tromper (Make By Liam MD) Trash Can Zombie Trash Can Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Food Barrel Zombie.png|Pirate Target Zombie Target_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Peashooter Zombie Peashooter Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Peashooter Zombie.png|PVZ2 Wall-nut Zombie Wall-nut Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Wall-nut Zombie.png|PVZ2 Gatling Pea Zombie Gatling_Pea_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Gatling-Pea Zombie.png|PVZ2 Tall-nut Zombie Tall-nut_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Tall-nut Zombie.png|PVZ2 Jalapeno Zombie Jalapeno_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Jalapeno Zombie.png|PVZ2 Squash Zombie Squash_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Squash Zombie.png|PVZ2 Giga-Football Zombie Giga_Football_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 GigaFootballPVZ2.png|PVZ2 GigaFootballZombiePvZ2.png Giga-gargantuar Giga_gargantuar2.png|PVZ1 PVZIAT Giga-Gargantuar.png GigaGargPvZ2.png GIGAGARG.png GigaGargPvZ2WithProperGigaImp.png Giga Imp GIGA IMP GW ALM.png|GW version in PVZ2-style. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. GigaImpPvZ2.png|PvZ2 Ask Rx2. GIGA IMP GW ALM V2.png|Another GW-inspired one. Ask Itsleo20 for permission. Catapult Baseball Zombie Catapult_Baseball_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Baseball Zombie Baseball_Zombie2.png|PVZ1 Baseball Zombie22.png|PVZ2, PVZAS Ra Zombie Ra Zombie2.png Camel Zombies Camel Zombies2.png|PVZ2,PVZOL,and PVZAS Camel Zombies. Explorer Zombie Explorer Zombie2.png|PVZ2,PVZOL,and PVZAS Explorer Zombie. Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb Raiser Zombie2.png|PVZ2, PVZOl,and PVZAS Tomb Raiser Zombie. Pharaoh Zombie Pharaoh Zombie2.png Swashbuckler Zombie Swashbuckler Zombie2.png Swashbuckler zombie.png Seagull Zombie Seagull Zombie2.png Barrel Roller Zombie Barrel Roller Zombie2.png Pirate Captain Zombie Pirate Captain Zombie2.png Zombie Parrot Zombie Parrot2.png Zombird.png|Pvz1 Treasure Yeti Treasure Yeti2.png|Wild West/Dark Ages Egyption Treasure Yeti.png|Ancient Egypt Pirate Treasure Yeti.png|Pirate Seas Yeti bonus.png|Far Future Chinese_Treasure_Yeti2.png|Chinese Yeti Cow Yeti.png|The Farm Zombie Heal Station Heal Station That Heals Zombotanies (Redunantly Redundant Redundancy) The Dar Ray.png Items This is a list of all items in the Plants vs. Zombies series. GW summons and abilities do NOT count as items, and they count as plants/zombies. They can be listen in any order. You do not need to put the 100px limit on these galleries. Lawn Mower Lawn Mower.png Lawn-Mower.png|PvZA version. Key CarKeys.png Key PVZA.png|PVZA Category:Content